Reconnect
by EndlessLabyrinth
Summary: Dick's never been the type to brood, no matter what Bruce ingrained into him. And anyways, he can never stay angry when one of his brothers is around him. Short, brotherly oneshot


Tim sighed at the forlorn form of his older brother sitting at the edge of a Gotham skyscraper. His shoulders were slumped and his hair blew moodily in the faint wind. Tim steeled himself before plopping down right next to Dick.

"How ya feeling?" He tried for lightheartedness.

"Fine."

Tim almost rolled his eyes. "Mhm. You know you really suck at the whole silent-and-brooding thing, right?"

At that Dick cracked a small smile and looked over to Tim, his domino mask hiding his eyes. "I guess I can't completely take after Bruce, huh?"

"Thankfully," Tim chuckled back.

Dick playfully nudged his arm, earning a laugh from the younger Robin, a laugh that hadn't been heard from the latter in too long of a time.

"Seriously, though," Tim continued, "are you alright, man? Things got pretty heavy back there."

"I'll be okay. Eventually. Thanks to you." He looked over and smiled.

"Don't look at me. I just came in at the end."

"Yeah, but you stopped me."

Tim looked away at his brother's heavy words. The fight had been brutal; Tim was sure Dick was hiding some nasty injuries underneath his blue and black Kevlar. And he didn't even want to think about how the Joker was faring, not that he really felt any sympathy.

"You weren't actually gonna kill him. You were just toying… threatening." Tim responded confidently.

"You don't know that."

Tim's stomach constricted uncomfortably. In truth, he'd never seen his brother like that before. Dick had looked absolutely murderous earlier and, even if Tim didn't like to admit it, the look in Dick's eyes made it seem that he really would have killed the Joker had Tim not intervened. It scared him. It kept him from replying now. But at the same time Tim wondered, ever so briefly, what would have happened if he hadn't stopped Dick. Would the world finally be free of a killer psychopath? Would it have been worth it?

_No_. Tim scolded himself. _No, it would never be worth it._

"You wouldn't have done it, Dick. I know you. You wouldn't have crossed that line. I know it."

Nightwing's mouth pulled up in a ghost of a smile as if holding onto Red Robin's every word. Tim knew his words hadn't sunk in completely, but at least Dick wasn't brooding anymore. Not that Dick could ever brood for long if he'd wanted to. The pair sat in companionable silence, enjoying quiet, the cool November air of Gotham.

"You're the best of us, you know," Dick interrupted the silence. "The best Robin, I mean. The most human. You keep all of us sane out here."

"Dick, I'm not-"

"Yes you are! I'm serious, Tim. Who out of us is the best detective?" he looked at Tim pointedly, "You. Who here is the best at close-hand combat skills? You. You always place morals above the mission. You carry the least angst-baggage, little brother, and you _never_ let your anger get the better of you in the field."

"Minus, you know, those times I've tried to kill our little brother."

"Well, we all have our quirks don't we," Dick smiled. "Seriously man, you're the one who keeps our team together."

"Uhh, no I'm pretty sure that award goes to you, big bro. I don't know where this family would be without your constant stitching."

Dick laughed. "I might keep Damian from killing everyone out of costume, but you'll always be the best Robin."

Tim felt his chest lighted at his brother's words. It felt good to hear those things coming from Dick. _Really good_.

"But, you know," Dick continued, his voice taking on a lighter, almost mischievous tone, "speaking of stitching up, when's the last time you've been to the house?"

"I have an apartment, you know."

"So do I," Dick said evenly. "I still see Alfred once a week. At _least_. He's trying out ties now, you know. The legit ones. Instead of bowties."

"Really?"

"Mhm. Says they make him feel younger."

Tim laughed. He tried to picture the old butler in a _tie_-tie. He couldn't. "Alfred stirring up drama, huh? Never thought I'd see the day."

"You could see it in person if you stopped by."

"Dick, I want to. You know I do. It's just too soon."

"We miss you, Timmy. Bruce especially, even if he doesn't admit it."

Tim sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Dick was real good at turning conversations onto exactly what he wanted to talk about. Jerk. "If I come back now, it'll mess everything up. Especially with Damian."

"You never know till you try," Dick said in an almost sing-song voice, nudging his shoulder annoyingly.

"Yeah, whatever." Tim shoved him back, failing to his smile. It felt damn good to see his brother again. And maybe, just maybe, going home wouldn't be such a bad idea…

"Was that a yes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you gonna come by the house more often?"

Tim sighed. "I don't know Dick… It's still pretty soon."

Dick put on his really annoying pouty face, all his earlier, dampening raincloud of emotions completely gone. "Please? For me? At least start coming around for holidays again. You know how I feel about holidays. Next one's thanksgiving, you're favorite."

Tim really hated his brother's silver tongue… and his pouty face. "Fine," he grumbled trying not to laugh at Dick's antics. "I'll come by if you stop looking at me like that!"

Dick's face lit up and Tim felt one of his brother's arms slip around his shoulders. "You're awesome, Timmy, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Get off me you big sap."

Dick only enveloped him with his other arm, squeezing him tight. "This doesn't mean you can show up empty-handed, now, you hear? I don't care if it's the freakin' apocalypse… again. You better show up with a dish that would make Alfred jealous. It's tradition."

Tim laughed and let his head fall on his brother's shoulder. "Aye, aye captain. I'll bring the cranberry sauce."

"The one you're mom used to make?"

"The very same."

"I freakin' love you."

Tim laughed softly at Dick's almost pleading tone and pried his arms free before quickly folding them around Dick's broad torso. Tim felt Dick place a soft kiss on top his head and the younger Robin nuzzled in closer. The brothers sat on the rooftop of Gotham, simply holding each other and appreciating the other's company for an immeasurable amount of time. It had been far too long since Tim had hugged one of his brother's. He was glad Dick was with him now.

Eventually, Dick let go and smiled at the young Robin, his gaze playful. "Race you to Wayne Towers?"

"Bet you Agent A's cookies I can beat you." Tim challenged easily.

"You're on."

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_This is super unorganized and vague. (I honestly sat down and spat this out for kicks and giggles.) So, sorry if theres any continunity issues. Still, I absolutley ADORE the batbro's relationships so this was fun to write. Imagine what you'd like as far as what happened with the Joker, and thanks for clicking and reading! :)_


End file.
